46b
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: One Shot Terry/Candy. Creo que a Mizuki se le olvidó regalarnos este capítulo. Es el regreso del Colegio de Verano. Espero que les guste. Fue publicado en la GF 2009. Esta es la segunda edición.


_Con cariño para Acuario Alor. Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste._

46b

EL CAPITULO QUE OLVIDO MIZUKI

VOLVER A VERTE

_Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki a Igarashi, TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fanfic sin fines de lucro._

El automóvil de los Andrew en esta ocasión era conducido personalmente por el hombre de confianza del abuelo Williams. Con claras instrucciones de que se asegurara de que yo fuese trasladada al colegio con mis primos y mis amigas.

Se había encargado de que un auto diferente estuviese a disposición de los hermanos Legan. Sin embargo viajábamos sin separarnos.

Yo miraba por la ventana. Eso era lo que más que gustaba durante los viajes: Disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes de las tierras escocesas. Ese era el lugar de los ancestros de "Mi Príncipe de la Colina" y de... de… de…

-Anthony –susurré, sin imaginar que mis primos me hubiesen escuchado. Pero al levantar la mirada contemplé su sorpresa –lo siento yo… -traté de explicarme, sin embargo no encontraba una palabra coherente.

–Está bien Candy, uno nunca debe olvidar a los seres que ha amado –Stear sonrió a su hermano y éste le devolvió el gesto.

-Candy –Archie me habló con un dejo de tristeza -¿Alcanzas a ver esa colina? –Archie señaló una colina no muy lejana – en ella solíamos tocar la gaita con Anthony cuando veníamos de vacaciones a Escocia.

Fijé la vista en el punto que Archie señalaba y, contrario a la tristeza, una inmensa paz se apoderó de mi alma.

Los diferentes tonos y colores en el paisaje me sorprendieron. Los rayos de sol se abrían paso traviesos y audaces entre las copas de los árboles e iban a parar sobre el verde uniforme del pasto. Un delicado viento atravesó en ese momento por el lugar, pude ver cómo las hojas bailaron delicadamente con su atrevimiento, mas bien, con su caricia. Escocia es en realidad una tierra hermosa. Había pasado un maravilloso verano con mis amigas, mis primos y… y… Terry.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Terry ahora? –Pensé no muy convencida de querer ubicar mis pensamientos en ese patán que se había atrevido a robarme un beso. ¿Pero quién se había creído que era? ¡Qué tonta había sido! Unos segundos antes estaba segura de que no era malo, de que lo único que trataba era ser él mismo y después, lo había abofeteado y le gritaba que era malo.

-Lo golpeé, me golpeó y lo golpeé de nuevo. Lo hicimos con fuerza, con furia. Por lo menos Anthony tuvo el valor de disculparse cuando lo hizo, pero Terry… -sentí cómo mis músculos se tensaron- Ay Terry Grandchester eres un maldito malcriado ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!, sentí nuevamente el calor de la bofetada recibida en mi mejilla, y percibí que estaban humedecidas nuevamente por alguna lágrima que no pude controlar. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Por qué lo hicimos? ¿Por qué fuimos capaces de hacernos daño? ¿Por qué permití que me tratara así? Para empezar… ¿Por qué lo golpeé si yo deseaba que él me besara? ¡Y lo hizo! Sentí un delicioso escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, me estremecí, pero fui incapaz de corresponder a ese beso, estaba paralizada totalmente.

Sin dudas me sonrojé ante esa memoria evocada porque noté las miradas indiscretas de mis amigas que viajaban conmigo en el asiento trasero. Tan ensimismada estaba en mis meditaciones que no noté que estaba acariciando mis labios desde hacía unos segundos y una estúpida sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en ellos ahí: Justo debajo de las lágrimas de impotencia como resultado de recordar los labios carnosos y suaves de Terry sobre los míos.

-Terry –pensé -¿Dónde estará? Ayer ya no lo puede ver después de ese desenlace ¿Dónde estará? Sus ojos revelaban que estaba en verdad molesto, estaba ofendido porque lo golpeé. ¡Todo está mal Candy! ¡Ninguno de los dos debió reaccionar de tal manera! ¡Yo debí simplemente alejarme y ya! Quizás si lo hubiese hecho Terry se habría disculpado en el instante.

********************************************************************************

-Pero qué estúpido he sido –reflexioné mientras daba vueltas en mi cama –no tenía ningún derecho a besarla. ¿Qué pensabas Terry? ¿Acaso creíste que ella se arrojaría a tus brazos completamente enamorada e hipnotizada por tus encantos?

Había viajado durante la noche para evitar la tentación de correr a buscarla escabulléndome en su cuarto del colegio de verano. Si durante la tarde me había abofeteado dos veces, seguramente esta vez me correría con la escoba más cercana que encontrara. Además: ¿Por qué debía disculparme con ella? Es cierto, la besé, pero ella correspondió a mi calidez con la brutalidad de una bofetada. Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla, esa pecosa sí que tiene la mano pesada, aún me duelen el par de golpes que me propinó la muy osada. ¿Y cómo no iba a tener la mano pesada si se la pasa saltando como mona de árbol en árbol todo el tiempo? En eso debí haber pensado antes de atreverme a robarle un beso.

¡Ah el beso! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que me atreviera! Sentí la gloria misma al tener sus labios en contacto con los míos. Hubiese deseado que me permitiera mordisquear sus labios, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida que no me correspondió como yo hubiese deseado. No importa que me abofeteara, le robé un beso y eso es algo que nadie puede quitarme, ni siquiera tú tarzán pecosa socarrona abofeteadora de muchachos indefensos como yo. Pero ya lo verás algún día me suplicarás porque te bese. ¡Ni se te ocurra! Este chico no vuelve a besarte a menos que tú lo intentes primero; y te juro que lo harás, te juro que algún día te rendirás y me rogarás un beso.

Sonreí retorcidamente, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Estaba en mi cama con mi cabeza descansando sobre los brazos cruzados atrás de mi cuello. Pronto los chicos del colegio deberían empezar a llegar.

Era algo curioso verlos: Todos quinceañeros igual que yo. Todos con diferentes historias. Algunos venían acompañados por sus padres, otros, como yo, llegaban solos. Otros llegaban en grupos porque venían del mismo origen y se ponían de acuerdo para no viajar solos, otros más llegarían hasta el inicio de clases que sería una semana después. Pero los que como yo, nuestros padres tenían múltiples ocupaciones, éramos enviados desde una semana antes a fin de que ellos pudiesen cumplir con sus compromisos.

A mí me divertía ver las caras de las chicas al cargar con sus inmensas maletas. ¿Qué es lo que traen dentro de ellas? No es posible que alguien nos ayude a instalarnos, debemos llevar muestras maletas nosotros mismos a nuestros dormitorios y el de las chicas es de los más alejados. ¡Pobres! Las hermanas ni siquiera permiten que nosotros, sus compañeros les ayudemos con la pesada carga.

Me pregunto si Candy y sus amigos se instalarán hoy en el colegio o si irán a la propiedad de su familia. Creo que pronto la veré por aquí, tal vez sus primos sí vayan a descansar todavía esta semana pero así como la famosa tía abuela la trata, estoy seguro que no tardaré en ver una mona en los jardines del colegio.

De pronto un deseo inmenso de verla me invadió. Salté de la cama y me dirigí al balcón para vigilar la entrada desde uno de esos escondites que ni siquiera la pecosa había descubierto. Desde ahí vigilaría la llegada de mis condiscípulos esperando verla sin que ella me notara.

********************************************************************************

-Terry –imaginé ver una figura muy parecida a la del "maldito malcriado." No mires hacia allá Candy. Estoy segura que es él. ¡Sí! Es él… no puedo creerlo; creo que está esperándome, pero se esconde –una risilla de triunfo se esbozó en mis labios –apenas un día sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba, pero que no crea que ya olvidé lo que me hizo. ¡Ignóralo Candice! ¡Ni siquiera lo mires! ¡Arriba la cabeza! Camina erguida, no poses tus ojos en esos hermosos zafiros que te miran. Puedo sentirlos sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Dignidad Candice White! ¡Anda! Camina derecha y sigue adelante.

-¡No Terry! ¡Detente! ¡No corras hacia ella! ¡Pronto! ¡Aférrate a cualquier cosa pero no te liberes! Si te liberas seguramente saldrás corriendo y la aferrarás a tu cuerpo para susurrarle la más dulce disculpa en sus oídos y eso, Terry Grandchester, puede poner en tela de juicio tu reputación de chico rudo que tanto te ha costado. ¿Pero de dónde me sostengo? ¡Dios! ¡Mis piernas me están traicionando! ¡Tranquilas! ¡Conténganse! No pueden salir corriendo tras ella cada vez que la ven. ¡Dios! ¡Pero se ve tan sola! ¡Lo sabía! No la invitaron a la casa de su padre. ¡Mejor para mí! De ese modo podré verla más tiempo y este colegio será un poco más cálido aunque la señorita pecas me torture a bofetadas todos los días. Sin darme cuenta empecé a clavar los dedos en el tronco del árbol que me escondía, lo hacía para no salir corriendo tras de ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es Terry! ¡Oh Dios mío y yo después del viaje debo estar más desalineada que nunca! Sin querer me alisé el vestido y acomodé mi sombrero, tratando de verme natural.

-¡Candy! ¡Es tan hermosa! Definitivamente ese delicado bronceado en su piel la hace verse más deliciosa que nunca.

-¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera percibió el brillo de mis ojos cuando descubrí su escondite.

-¡Perfecto! Ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

-Ahora tengo que buscar la forma más casual para encontrarlo ¡Me muero por estar cerca de él!

-Ahora tengo que toparme con ella accidentalmente ¡Me muero por estar a su lado!

-Ya quería llegar a mi cuarto, tomar un baño y usar uno de esos hermosos vestidos que el tío abuelo había dejado para mí, según la hermana Margaret.

-Ya quería llegar al cuarto para que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

-Abrí el cuarto y entré en él, mi corazón latía rápidamente así que me recargué en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, de pronto un ruido me hizo abrir los ojos.

-No pude esperar más tiempo, mis piernas me habían traído al lugar que menos pensaba (¡Ajá! Sí, claro Terry), había caminado sigilosamente mientras la miraba recargarse en la puerta, pero apresuré el paso y el ruido de mis zapatos la hizo abrir los ojos. Cuando el par de esmeraldas se posó en mis ojos, yo ya estaba sosteniéndola de la cintura y poniendo seguro a su puerta. ¿A qué hora me desvié de mi rumbo para venir a parar a este cuarto? ¡Por Dios Terry! ¡Estás perdiendo la batalla! ¡No! ¡Eso Jamás!

-Terry –las piernas me temblaron al sentir nuevamente sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él con la misma firmeza que en Escocia, esta vez me aferré de sus brazos casi clavando mis uñas en ellos, pero parecía no molestarle.

-¡Candy! -¡Dios! ¡Adoro cómo pronuncia mi nombre! ¡Ya no estaba más molesta conmigo! Lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba ¡Es tan transparente! –Lo siento –Me escuché decir; no sé de dónde salió ese gesto, simplemente me acerqué a su oído y dije las palabras mágicas: "¿Podrías perdonarme?"

-Terry… -no podía creer lo que escuchaba -: ¿Terry me estaba pidiendo una disculpa? –Yo también lo siento, respondí apenas a media voz. ¡Qué suerte que Terry me sostenía con sus fuertes brazos porque mis piernas habían abandonado toda firmeza y era como una gelatina! ¿Será Terry capaz de discernir la inmensa influencia que tiene en mí? ¡Oh por Dios! Estoy atrapada, estoy para siempre atrapada con el más maravilloso celador.

-Shhhh. Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios. No tenía más caso seguir hablando de eso. Nos habíamos confesado que lo sentíamos, que estábamos arrepentidos por habernos lastimado. Eso era suficiente.

-Sentí sus dedos varoniles posarse sobre mis labios. Sin desviar nuestras miradas nos dijimos con los ojos que estábamos firmando la paz. Que estábamos dispuestos a olvidar y volver a empezar. Entonces pude por fin, por primera vez, recargarme en el pecho cálido de Terry y él reposó su cabeza sobre mis rizos.

-Ella refugió su cabeza en mi pecho y yo coloqué la mía sobre sus rizos aspirando el delicado aroma a rosas que siempre la acompañaba. Ahí era donde deseaba estar. Con ella. Permanecería a su lado siempre. Nada nos separaría. Aún faltaban más de dos años para disfrutar esta nueva etapa en el colegio con ella. Sí, ahí es donde quería permanecer, ese era mi lugar.

-Terry yo…-levanté mis ojos para perderme en los hermosos zafiros que me miraban con atención. Entonces sentí un delicioso calor que me invadía por completo en todo mi cuerpo: Sus manos sosteniendo mi cintura, mis manos aferradas a sus brazos, mis ojos clavados en los de él… ¡Qué rayos! Me olvidé de todo….

-La escuché llamarme y quise concentrar toda mi atención en lo que diría. Lo que contemplé y sentí fue inexplicable. Su cuerpo estaba en total contacto con el mío gracias a la firmeza con que rodeaba su cintura, pero aún más: Podía sentir que ella se aferraba a mis brazos como queriendo no separarse de mí. Vi sus esmeraldas brillar emocionadas, sentí mi sangre hervir dentro de mí, sentí temblar mi cuerpo… ¡Qué rayos! Olvidé mi promesa…

-Con osadía me puse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios que me moría por besar

-Sentí sus femeninos labios alcanzar los míos, por poco la suelto de la sorpresa; pero no lo hice. Mis brazos reaccionaron y todo mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida. La aferré con más firmeza hacia mí y mis labios iniciaron un suave y húmedo masaje sobre los casi virginales labios de Candy. No pude evitar estremecerme.

-Sus labios iniciaron un rítmico y suave movimiento sobre lo míos. Fue tan dulce. Deseé que la caricia no terminara, mi piel estaba erizada y pude percibir un ligero temblor en Terry. Quizás tenía miedo de que volviera a golpearlo, así que decidí asegurarme de que comprendiera que esta vez no sería así. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, lo mismo que él; con timidez empecé a mover mis labios también sobre los suyos. ¡Fue tan maravilloso! ¡Este era mi primer beso! ¡Y era con el hombre de mi vida! ¡Estaba segura de eso!

-No podía creer que ella acariciara mis labios. ¡Por Dios! Esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado. El sabor mentolado de su boca me enloquecía, pero no tanto como su inocente seducción recién descubierta para ambos. Su caricia incrementó mi deseo y curiosidad de explorar, por lo menos esta vez no me iba a recibir una bofetada. Apenas pensaba en el deseo que tenía de explorar su boca, cuando ella, con timidez deliciosa abrió su boca solo un poco.

-Abrí mi boca… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan atrevida? Bueno… eso lo resolveré después. Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar el extraordinario sentimiento de tener su lengua dentro de mí. ¡¿Qué?! Está él introduciendo su lengua… por poco me caigo derretida completamente. Pero no lo hice, me aferré más a sus brazos, aún con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del suave escrutinio del que era víctima por el intruso más maravilloso conocido.

-No podía creer que ella, mi Tarzán Pecosa estuviese rendida en mis brazos. Estaba correspondiendo a mis besos. No intentaba escaparse siquiera un poco. Lo sabía: Ella era la chica que estaba esperando, la que estaba logrando hacer de mí una mejor persona, la que podía decirme mis verdades sin hacerme sentir menospreciado. ¿Pero qué es esto que ella está haciendo ahora? ¡Cielos! ¡Es maravillosa! ¡Ahora es ella quien juguetonamente introduce su lengua en mi boca! ¡Por favor! ¡Que no se detenga! ¡Qué tome mi boca y se declare su dueña, así como yo me declaro para siempre rendido a sus encantos!

-No puedo creerlo, se siente tan maravilloso estar en los brazos de Terry.

-Parece que estoy soñando, adoro tenerla tan cerca de mí. Ella es mi vida. Nada podrá separarme de ella. Nada.

-Me sigue besando, no quiero detenerlo, me gusta como lo hace. ¡Oh Terry! –No fui capaz de continuar pensando.

-No puedo detenerme. Deseo introducirme lentamente en su boca, mostrarle a la dulce pecosa las mieles de este deseo que tengo por ella. Pero no quiero asustarla, creo que este no es el momento. ¡Pero mi lengua no se detiene! Tenemos tiempo, debo ir despacio, necesito que confíe en mí. Será mejor, aunque no lo quiero, detenerme. Ella es tan linda, tan inocente, tan pura y yo… bueno, las mucamas del castillo… Será mejor detenerme. ¿Pero qué se hace en estos casos? ¡Ella no es una mucama! ¡Ella es mi pecosa! ¡Y yo la amo! ¡Cielos! ¿Qué he dicho? ¡Sí! La amo. Y sus labios son tan deliciosos, no quiero detenerme, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Qué hago?

-Terry, Terry, Terry… parece que quiere detenerse. Sí quizás sea lo mejor, empiezo a sentirme mareada, y … ¿Qué es esto? Estoy más roja que un tomate seguramente. ¡Candice! ¡Contrólate! No es posible que los brazos de Terry hagan que pierda todo control. Y este beso, delicioso beso. ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! Mi corazón late rapidísimo, pareciera que se va a escapar de mi pecho.

********************************************************************************

-Lentamente la libero de mi beso. La tomo entre mis brazos y ella busca su refugio en mi pecho. Nos miramos y estamos sonrojados, nuestra respiración es agitada, tratamos de controlarla. Ambos estamos temblando. La miro, se ve tan dulce, tan única, tan tierna. Acaricio su cabello que se entrelaza en mis dedos –Te amo- le confieso sin remedio. Mi corazón ha hablado.

-El me sostiene, me conforta, me mira embelesado. Yo estoy temblando y deseo tranquilizarme en su abrazo –Te amo- le revelo. Mi corazón ha hablado.

-¿Cómo? –Le pregunto

-¿Cómo? –Le respondo al mismo tiempo

-Te amo –nos confesamos al unísono. Reímos juntos. Reímos como seguramente siempre lo haremos.

Malinalli, Abril 2009


End file.
